Russian Spinnin'wheel (in progress)
by Gary River
Summary: a rock group, their protecters and the USA presidence ... AU only.


casting :

The New Band ; a music rock group that stays in the wrong place or moment.

The Lords ; their "protecters" ... in the sense that u want it ...

... and the rest of pals that lived in this AU, he.

 **RUSSIAN SPINNIN'WHEEL [work in progress]**

PART # 01 :

Washington, DC ; January 20, 2017 ... unfortunately for us and the whole world .

The fateful day for all so dreaded ; Trump swore to be

president of USA ... at about eleven o'clock, he swore

at the Capitol ; then, headed a Parade to the White House ;

a slow and in some points of the city, accident, parade :

finally arrived and the rumor started ... it was begun before.

The future habitants of the White House, were already or almost,

installed : while, the guests arrived one by one (or in groups) .

Between the tumult there was everywhere, someone known

by us, joined to Senator John McCaine and directed him a

few quick words ...

\- ... excuse me, sir ; everything is ready and go : the "people" has arrived ... -

The old senator asked to the sender with some fear ...

\- ... but, are you sure? are they really here? and there will be retaliation ...? -

\- ... no sir ; there won't be retaliation of any kind, i assure you ... -

\- ... I hope you're right, Vincent ; or we'll be very, very, badly ;

your "bosses" will kill us ... -

finally muttered the good sir ... and he was really afraid ...

And no wonder : that mysterious sent was none other than who was known

as Vincent "Vince" Neill, once lead vocalist of the Mötley Crue, who had arrived

with the senator with such entrustment ; and the people he referred were none

other than the New Band! (the four foolish crazy cats who lived in Canada) and

their so-called "bosses", the Lords ... but what happened here !

Even Vince was supposed to convince both the naive Senator and the Lords

to bring the rest of the New Band, as Kevin and Peter was there with them,

or rather with Hall, Scaggz and Frank C, here in DC ; and "to present them,"

or rather to throw them ,to the new president (and his fascist wolves)

and the very idea of it seems repugnant to me ...

But you must accept it, for now.

Vince and the senator talked, and then Knight comes up and growls at the frightened

vocalist, who gulped down to see him and Jones came toward him (seeing how those

two mosters came over him) : ah, and a scared senator and two equally scared

bodyguards , XDXDXD ...

\- ... tell me that it's not true the barbarity that you committed, to bring the guys without

any authorization or right ... -

\- ... I, I ... this ... - , breathed deeply and finally confessed ...

\- ... yes, I won't deny it ; yes, I brought them ; I struggled to convince them but at the end reluctantly agreed ; I just told them the truth ; that they should come and see in what conditions the country was ... -

\- ... but how you dared ! you have exposed them without necessity, to an attack :

anything could happen to them, anyone would have done something to them ...! -

(almost) shouted Jones ...

\- ... but nothing happened to them ... and here they're fortunately in one piece ... - he concludes ...

\- ... ready to give this (and his) country a second chance ... -

\- ... Hear me, piece of idiot, I'm not for jokes, I'm going to ... ! -

And was (about to release the blow, when / but ...)

Michael Knight, (Duke) of Grandchester is mute and one-piece :

a few meters away, walking slowly (towards them), he saw himself and his brother, the Superstar (definitely of noble origin), (Doctor) Rick (suspicions tb), Roger (the bostonian of secret ancestry) and finally McFly (and who is suspected that tb has ascendancy of ancestry) ;all of them in tuxedos, and Egon holding himself precariously from the ramshackle maroon cart-walker he had since 2010 ...

The Grandchester's couldn't believe it, and internally begged because it was not true what they saw ...

\- ... no, no, please no ... you (here), no ... -

Before this, a few meters before, an incident was occurred ...

The four of them were together, when a small hand landed on McFly's shoulder ...

\- ... hello, how do you do ...? - he saw a child of ten or eleven years, with tuxedo too ...

\- ... you come here often ...? - then, Marty answers, something surprised ...

\- ... eerm, no ; it's really my first time ; i came with some friends ... - he says ...

\- ... it's my first time too : in fact, i'm going to live here : of course, when school's out ... -

says this one ...

\- ... well, interesting ... and, what's your name, pardon ...? - , the answer leaves him frozen ...

\- ... ah, yeah ... Barron Trump ... i hope we'll see more often ; so i'll have somebody to talk to -

the baby finishes with a smile ...

The New Band felt their souls going down to the ground ; when they screw up, they get it big ... !

\- ... I ... I hope so ... excuse me, I must go ... see you later ... -

\- ... seeya ... - says B.T. , waving his little hand in farewell ...

Marty (middle) shakes too and walks away ...

\- ... you did it again, idiot ... -

\- ... leave me in peace, Egon ; I didn't know, I didn't know it ... -

\- ... no more words ; we must move forward ; come on people ... -

Rick ends : Travis was just mutered and scared ... and so on until they arrived with Vince and The Grandchester ...

They arrived there, in front of them ... sorry, but they are already here, Gentlemen ; now take it ...

although the truth, by "something" they're there : by "something", that they know that's

going to happen ; not now, but yes in a short time : that's certain, but for now everything

appears as the prelude to a Greek Tragedy. And develop as such.

And all of us and the whole world will have to put the best face that we can ;

TO PUT UP WITH THIS SHIT OF PERSON : i cannot say it in another way, sorry ... even if the named 'gringos' wanted to lynch us.

After all, the next what will happen, will be by ur own fault.

And nobody else.

Vince was the first to speak (rather stammer) ...

\- ... hi guys ... how nice you could come ...

eehhmm, did you have a good trip ...? -

\- ... we're not gonna accept that kind of bad jokes,Vince - murmurs uncomfortable Marty -

\- ... but we're fine, thanks God ... - and then goes to the rest of those present ...

\- ... Hello, gentlemen ; hello Senator McCain ; hello mr. bodyguards ... -

\- ... hello ... - the guests murmur in turn ; and then Knight speaks ...

\- ... but, but, what are you doing here? you're in great danger ; could happen something bad ... -

\- ... so far nothing has happened, Mike, don't worry : but what hurrying us was ... -

Egon hesitated a moment, and then continued ...

\- ... Michael, why didn't u do anything to avoid this moment ;

what happened ; with whom you pledged to become

blind eyes ...? -

\- ... no, no, don't think so ; we didn't do any of that ... - and sighed,

\- ... we didn't do anything ; that was precisely the problem ... -

Both Vince and the Senator and the bodyguards looked like "what" ...

\- ... well, no ... don't listen to me, i haven't to judge you ;

is just ... we expected things would be different ... -

\- ... sorry, Heaven ; but I promise you all those ones won't ends like that ... -

\- ... seriously, brother-in-law ; we assure you : you'll see, guys ... - said Jones ...

\- ... we hope so, Howard ; this situation is terrible, terrible ... - said McFly,

(and that's just the beginning, my child ...)

\- ... well, the fact is we are here and now what should we do ... - Rick asked ...

\- ... just wait, and observe ... i cannot think of anything else ... - Knight said ...

\- ... at least we'll be distracted a bit by looking around ... - finally spoke Travis ...

\- ... all right ; if i may, i'll show you around ... - Vince said, as if distraction,

\- ... the grounds are beautiful ... -

\- ... Vince ...! Well, we'd better shut up ... - Knight said again ;

then murmured almost to the vocalist's ear ...

\- ... we'll talk later ; this does not stay that way, Neill ... -

The other (almost) began to tremble imperceptibly ... the Grandchester departed ...

and suddenly, out of nowhere, appear Hall and Scaggz, trying to calm the singer ...

\- ... don't worry ; you did the right thing by bringing the guys, and we will advocate for you ... -

Then they turned to the old Senator and his frightened guards ...

\- ... breathe a little, gentlemen, that nothing has happened here ... - finished Hall, as a joke ...

And they also go away ... the guys follow Vince too, to look around ...

The senator and his guards were left alone for a moment ... one of them asks his boss ...

\- ... Senator, are you well ...? - to which the mentioned one answers, wiping the sweat of the forehead ...

\- ... I am no longer for these scares ... - finally murmurs ...

(end )

CHAPTER 02 : Rags and more ...

The scene finally cleared : we go back with the guys and the Lords ...

\- ... well, you're finally here ... we can only present you and we're done ... -

\- ... to introduce us to who, uh ...? - yay, children, as if you did not know ...

\- ... who doya think, Marty? to the "president" ... I even have some troubles saying it ... -

\- ... what? no no ; please no ; there's no way to excuse us or something, Howard? -

\- ... unfortunately, no ... and less than for this time everyone knows

that you're here ... - Knight lamented.

\- ... no, Mike, you cannot allow that ; you can't force us to see his fucking face ... -

\- ... I cannot do anything, Heaven ; must do it ... -

\- ... do you think they know we're here, John ...? Rick said

\- ... of course yes, Rick ... - said Mr. Anderson ...

\- ... no no: there must be some way to refuse : please, "skinny", do something ... -

\- ... but Reggie (Roger), what can I do ; already ... - but the Senator Richardson didn't finish it, because he felt that the World was coming down over him, literally ...

[Eeermm, I don't know how to say it ... well, here's go ...]

Nothing ; just Donald Trump had seen them, and went towards to, followed by da little doggie named VicePresident Mike Pence ; his opportunist slut daugther Ivanka ; her "antichristic" husband, and two other people that I can't identify with property ...

that's a catastrophe ... !

[I didn't have the courage to transcribe the conversation,

so I jumped it and continued, sorry ... coward I am!

as soon as I gather the strength, I'll do it ... ]

... and after the sabbath, new band and lords retired in silence ;

the guys, head down, asked for the toilets ...

\- ... well, we arrived, children - said Jones, and Marty said ...

\- ... excuse me ... - and entered almost runnin' ...

Egon also excused himself and entered the same way, with

da others followed him inside ... - ... apologies, Mike ... -

Knight wanted ask 'em why they're feel ill, but instead, he and

Richardson went inside in silence, and what they saw almost

made them cry ...

Egon and Marty were kneeling over the toilets, vomiting ...

Rick had an asthma attack and Roger was "triggered" (by) the sugar

(he's diabetic) ; both were overloaded in the sinks, pale and

trembling ...

How great would be the horror of facing such a demon-breeding,

to react like this : the Lords didn't know what to do ...

And just as a couple of hours earlier, Hall, Venkman, Cronning

and Scaggz appear from behind ... P and K go towards their companions ...

\- ... it's over, sweetie ; it won't happen again ... - Pete trying to comfort it, while bringing him a rag soaked in alcohol of 96 (96 degrees) ;

oh why, he's still named him like that ; and also consoles the "kiddie" ...

\- ... calm down, Marty, it's over ... -

Kevin does the same with the others ...

\- ... it's over, "compadre" ; really finished ... -

and he approaches an inhaler ; Salbutamol, I think : immediately, he gives Travis one of those special injections of insulin which make the sugar is (almost) hit ...

\- ... calm down, big guy ; with this you will be better ... -

Argh, what horror ...

But the real uproar was outside, with the Lords, 'cuz they're surrounded by several famous and powerful, asking for the boys ... and these were very surpassed by those present ...

\- ... please, tell us ; are they okay, don't need something ...? ,

asked worried The Clintons (yes, Hillary & Bill, believe it or not) : next to them were the senator McCain ; the representative of the Senate "minority" Democrat : some famous, and also that, to which da same person that the Lords treated with such deference ; the named "Your Honor", which nobody knows who is ...

Apparently, everybody were aware of what happened to the guys,

why ... ?

[[ Aaah, I forgot ; gossip gossip : in the distance, vice-pres.

Pence, the cheap foxy Ivanka, the husband and some collaborators of Trump, saw the commotion : the woman said that whatever it was, wasn't his concern and better not enter in it : good, because otherwise,

the others kick them outside, XDXDXD ...]]

\- ... yes, tell us what happens, Richardson ;

should we call the doctors ...? -

\- ... oh no, Your Honor, is not necessary ; they're better, really ... -

said the 'Nosferatu', overwhelmed (this is what he is, okay?)

\- ... they already told us that's fine ; thank you for your concern ... -

\- ... not for less ; tremendous bad impression that they took :

don't really need anything : a glass of water, a drink,

something to eat ...? -

asked 1st actress Merryl Streep ; she saw how worried was ...

\- ... no ma'am ; we've seen them and were pretty replaced ... –

said Mr. Anderson ...

\- ... ladies and gentlemen - said Hall inexplicably

\- ... thank you for all your concern, but the guys are ok and set for the following that there is ... but we hope there is not ; they've had enough for tonight, don't think so? better let them rest a little ... -

finished, to which those present nodded ... showed their respects (?) and were slowly withdrawing ...

[[Gossip two: it seems to me that the boys are more important

of wha they themselves believe ...]]

\- ... thank you Hall ; how did you do it, huh ...? -

\- ... with decision, Knight, with decision ... by the way - turns and talks to Scaggz, asking the boys ...

\- ... Scaggz, how are they ; better ...? - this one answers ...

\- ... yes, they're well as they say ... but wanting to run away ... -

\- ... I don't blame them ; I know it was a mistake, but was the only way

they could understand all about this matter ... -

\- ... what a mistake ... - said Jones ... everyone nodded ...

An hour later, the New Band (the four cats alone), along with their Lords accompanying them, were returning to Canada, to the fairytale village that is near Toronto : anywhere was better than Washington DC (USA) in these high moments : who knows when they could

come back ...

We hope it will be soon. Really.

CHAPTER 03 : American Texts # 1A :

Toronto, Can. ; February 20, 2017 ...

Almost a month ago in which Donald Trump took by assault

the presidency of USA, and it cannot be said otherwise than

what he did ...

And that by just seeing everything he has done (and undone),

we have no choice but beg for all the people who voted for him,

as well as the College of Election of the USA, reconstituten their

decision and finish throwing of Oval Office to this son of a bitch.

Because otherwise, will end up enmity and/or faced with almost the

whole world (literally) ; whoever isn't with him is against him

(where did I hear that?) and if you move him a little, go to war with

whoever is in front of him and, if he can do, destroys the whole planet,

isn't it? : and frankly ...

How are you taking it a "quiet state", Elites Illuminatis ... or what,

are you going to wait for this planet will be a ruin total and irresocatable?

I don't think so irresponsible ... I hope.

CHAPTER 04 : #2A

What Trump does not understand is that all the people who "voted"

for him, are people who never in his life believed that times changes ;

that everything evolves ...

They thought they're going keep them forever ; that they would have their little jobs poor qualified and with almost no skills to carry them

out ; and never NEVER they were concerned to study at least a little longer and not only to learn to do more things, but even to know a little more.

But with that "pioneer-family Ingalls" mentality, "farmers middle-west"and confederate southerners and mountaineers predating the environment, and armed to the teeth, shoot first and then ask (and lament for that) ; it's very difficult for anything to change : they've only been concretized to scream at his "presidentite Trumpets", that the "evil immigrants" (casually mexicans, for the most part), have taken away the jobs that they correspond "by divine right", lol ! ; instead of thinking about taking advantage of opportunity to study and learn, to get a better job, and to leave drugs.

Because for that they have money : for their cheap distilled alcohol and little drugs.

But no, here that, bitterly crying their bad luck ...

real inept, how you see ; and it was all THOSE who voted for

the trumpeting mad bird's nest, with the vain hope to give back the

times of "glory" that lived their parents and grandparents, without

looking beyond their noses : if they even believe that there is

no World beyond their borders, even in the XXI century! ,

of that size is their ignorance and bullshit ...

Those are the people who voted for you, Trump ; a lot of brainless idiots, who ask Time to come back ...

yes, of course, it's going to happen now.

Too bad they didn't give a voice (or vote, apparently), to the people

of the great cities ; to university students, professionals, entrepreneurs

and thinkers ; from having allowed them, US history at this time,

would be another.

Let's pray for him to be dismissed as soon as possible, please ...

Take him away, please.

CHAPTER 05 : KICKASS ... !

You, american people, most specially

all those who voted for ;

definitely don't deserve belong to the

human race, and not consider you

"superiors" to the rest of the living being,

animals included.

Yoy aren't the owners of the World :

nothing never has been yours ;

right, all this is not your fault ,but your're so,

so useless, that don't even know where

the vegetables you eat come from :

sure, maybe you think that they appear by

Magic in the supermarket shelves.

Just in case that ya didn't know, that food

you eat everyday, was harvested on the fields,

by working inmigrants, who don't harm nobody.

They feed all of you and instead be grateful,

you despise and throw them out!

Sure : like you don't have brains, ya think

that's good 4 da country USA ; of course

a good thing, HAHAHAHAHAAAAA !

I laught hard at you.

Thanks 4 ur president Trump,

now you're the mockery of da whole World

and I hope, for ur own well, reconsider

your decision ... or stick to the consequences

of your own mistake. You scorn ur own country.

Have a piece of dignity

and put that ruffian out ... !

(c) 2017 by gr*

CHAPTER 06 ... OR "REAL" PART 2 : ...

January 20, 2018, White House ...

... one year ago, Trump was USA president ... and the WHOLE world was tired of his stupideness ... really tired.

And i continue with this in another time, goodbye.

(p) 2018 by gr*


End file.
